Various applications of capacitors include home appliances, computer motherboards and peripherals, power supplies, communication products and automobiles. The capacitors such as solid electrolytic capacitors are mainly used to provide the functions of filtering, bypassing, rectifying, coupling, blocking or transforming. Since the solid electrolytic capacitor has the advantages of small size, large electrical capacitance and good frequency characteristic, it can be used as a decoupling element in the power circuit of a central processing unit (CPU). In general, a plurality of capacitor elements are stacked together to form a stacked solid electrolytic capacitor with a high electrical capacitance. In addition, the stacked solid electrolytic capacitor of the prior art includes a plurality of capacitor elements and a lead frame. Each capacitor element includes an anode part, a cathode part and an insulating part. The insulating part is insulated from the anode part and the cathode part. More specifically, the cathode parts of the capacitor elements are stacked on top of one another.